Tamper evident seal closures are becoming a necessity for a wide range of containers for the dispensing of products such as medicines primarily intended for internal consumption. Such products also include drugs and food products of various kinds. In the past tamper evident closures have primarily included the sealing of the mouth of the container with a non-stretchable material such as aluminum foil which is cemented firmly to the rim around the container opening. Thereafter a cap is placed over the seal and the container is placed in a carton that is cemented shut. Distinctive markings may or may not be printed on the foil.
With the seal cemented to the lip of the opening there remains the possibility that it can be removed sometimes without destruction by the careful cutting or interruption of the cement between the container lip and the seal. Even if the seal must be destroyed with removal, it is also possible to replace the seal with a foil cut to size, and even if the distinctive markings on the seal are not duplicated, the user has no way of knowing what the original seal looked like. Thus, because of a lack of information concerning the original seal and because of the relatively simple construction of the seal the container interior can be violated and a seal replaced without being evident to the ultimate user.
It is the purpose of the present invention to provide a seal which will clearly show to the ultimate user that it has been tampered with.